The invention relates generally to a device to open filter canisters. In particular, the device is particularly related to a motorized mechanism to reduce risks and fatigue associated with manual labor effort for such opening operations.
Collective protection (COLPRO) systems are employed in military environments, such as naval ships to remove contaminants from air. The military standard filter set employs M98 chemical, biological, radiological (CBR) filters for this purpose. For warehousing and transport, each filter is packed into a ruggedized cylindrical aluminum canister to protect against environmental and handling hazards.
The shipping weight of a single loaded canister is approximately 65 lbs. Each canister is tightly sealed with a thick strip of epoxy, into which a plastic coated wire as a pull-cord with eye-loops on either end is embedded. The two ends of the pull-cord wire protrude from the epoxy seal. To open the canister the pull cord wire must be torn out from the epoxy, thereby removing the epoxy seal.